Protection
by Abbyrainbow
Summary: Your simple life had never been threatened before. No one in your small village ever thought it would be either, until news of war came. Reader Insert.


Your simple life had never been threatened before. No one in your small village ever thought it would be either, until news of war came. Everyone tried to live as they always had. But the threat of their world being destroyed never left the back of our minds, forcing them to exist in fear.

Shortages of supplies and occasional news of countries being demolished were the only noticeable signs of war in the humble community. Several months after the initial announcement of battle, it seemed as though they'd be spared from having to evacuate.

One night, however, you was awoken by a deafening blast. Bursting from bed, you ran out to see what had happened.

Your heart immediately lurched in your chest and tears sprung to your eyes. The world you had always known was up in flames. War jets flew overhead, dropping bombs and foreign soldiers strapped to parachutes.

You brain was beginning to go foggy from the scent of smoke and the brutal shock. Falling to your knees you sobbed for your lost home. The sound of a screaming child was the only thing to snap you out of your state of horror. Always having a prominent motherly instinct, you'd put your own life on the line for a child.

Shakily rising to your feet, you forced yourself to run to the source of the crying, falling multiple times on the way there.

Turning into an alleyway, you spotted the child lying on its back, covered in soot. Scooping it up in your arms, you rocked it and sang softly into its ear until it had calmed a bit. Kissing the baby's head and wiping its tears away, you stood and turned to be greeted by a silver haired man grinning evilly at you. His red eyes glowed in the firelight, sending a horrified chill down your spine.

"Ven I set up dis trap, I didn't expect such a pretty girl to come mein vay. Kesesesese!"

"T-trap?" The fear was obvious in your trembling voice.

"Kesesesesese~" He started to advance towards you, obviously full of cruel intentions.

You looked to the baby in your arms. What would happen to him if this man managed to grab you?

Making a swift decision, you set the child down in a crook between some crates and then shifted your attention to the albino. You moved the face-off as far away from the baby as possible and let the man back you into a corner.

He grabbed you by the wrists and pushed your face into the wall, twisting your arms up to your shoulder blades. Taking a deep breath, you ignored his wandering hand and brought your leg up until you could get your foot flat and pushed off as hard as you could, sending you and your would-be capture to the ground.

Being unprepared for your offensive move, he had accidentally let go of your wrists, allowing you to elbow him in the ribs. As he clutched the point of impact, you swiftly stood and landed a solid kick to his face. A loud crack sounded and the man let out a groan of pain.

You then sprinted out of the alley, only pausing to pick up the once again screaming baby.

As you ran, you got a look at what was left of your village. Bodies were everywhere and those who weren't a body were injured and being captured and stuffed into the backs of large trucks.

You knew it would not be long at all before someone would notice an able bodied girl running for her life with a baby in her arms. Your only hope was that you were close enough to the nearby forest for it not to matter.

But luck was not with anyone in this community. Yelling followed you, in a foreign tongue, telling you only what you assumed to be along the lines of "stop".

You ignored the voices, running even faster until you tripped over someone whom you recognized to be the local baker. Swallowing the urge to cry, you fumbled to get up without injuring the baby. A separate voice from the others sounded from ahead, "Hey, you! Halt!"

Looking to the voice that sounded over everything else, your heart pounded for a reason other than the running. He was beautiful. Blonde with blue eyes and sturdy looking body. He seemed exactly like the type of man all the women had been urging to find and marry.

Maybe they would have rethought that if they knew he would be one of the men who destroyed everything you loved.

When you caught his eye his stern face smoothed and he hesitated in his mission to try and capture you. His hesitation allowed you to escape past him, brushing against his shoulder.

You looked back to see him staring after you, his face tight. The other men who were trying to catch you ran passed him, guns now drawn.

Heart suddenly heavy with regret you ran as fast as you could, refusing to give up until you were shot dead.

A few feet later, a deep pain erupted throughout your back.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Time seemed to slow down as you fell, twisting your body to land on your back, clutching the baby to your chest.

He was crying so loudly it broke your heart. You kissed him repeatedly over the head, and began singing to him again. You could feel your body shutting down, and tears ran down your cheeks.

Footsteps sounded close to you and you began to sob sharply.

"I'm sorry, darling. I couldn't save you." you whispered into the child's fine hair.

You shook and squeezed your eyes tightly shut as the footsteps came closer.

When a hand went to push the sweat soaked hair off of your face, you opened your eyes, shocked.

Blue eyes met your (e/c) ones and you gasped.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was calm and his eyes had a shadow of sadness in them.

"Don't hurt him. Please." you begged quietly, more tears slipping from your eyes.

He sighed and went to take the child. You let out a cry and clutched him tighter.

"I von't hurt him. I promise you."

Still a bit unwilling, you let go of the baby. He had a better chance of surviving with this man than staying with you.

He looked a bit uncomfortable with holding him, but when he let out a small coo, his face lightened and he seemed more at ease.

"T-thank you..." everything was becoming distant. You were only vaguely aware of a small sense of comfort at knowing that the baby was now going to be safe.

"I would have married someone like you..." your breath hitched in your chest and you struggled to stay grounded. If felt as if you were being sucked out of your body and that scared you.

He placed a large hand on your forehead once more.

"Let go, fraulein."


End file.
